


Say It Again.

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: "Please don't leave me. I love you."





	

**“P-please, don’t leave me,”** Alexander whispered, his voice so quiet it was almost inaudible. He took a deep breath before continuing.  **“I-I love you.”**

Thomas’ hand, which was resting on the door handle, stopped, and he turned, looking Alex in the eye. His entire body was tense, and his eyes were focused.

“You… You love me?” Thomas murmured. He turned fully, now facing Alex.

“I-I, um, yes?” He replied. His voice shook, his breathing becoming quick. His eyes darted around the room, looking everywhere but Jefferson.

“Say it again.” He demanded, hardly believing that those words had left his mouth. Alex, again, froze, his face twisting into one of confusion. “Say it.”

“I love you, Thomas Jefferson. I love the way you smirk at me whenever we make eye contact across the room. I love that weird victory dance you do after you’ve won a debate; the one that you do when you don’t think anyone is looking. I love you because of your brain, the way you think differently to me; I love you because of your gorgeous hair; I love you for the free coffee you always get me after I’ve had a rough night. I love you, Thomas. I am in _love_ with you.”

Hamilton blushed, realising he had poured his heart out. He finally managed to look Jefferson in the eyes. A toothy grin was spread across his face, reaching eyes.

“You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that to me.” Thomas walked over, stopping in front of Alex. He decided to take the liberty to join their lips. Thomas pulled away briefly, taking a deep breath. “God, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> My Hamilton blog: @hvmiltoon


End file.
